I Feel Alone
by EmeraldEuphoria
Summary: Aria is A's new target. She can't tell her friends and she feels alone.


**A/N: Prompted by someone on Tumblr. They wanted really angsty... I wanted to write an angsty one-shot, but apparently, I'm incapable of writing that… This is barely angst…**

**Also, I couldn't come up with original A texts, so I used some of the ones from the show, except I used them differently, to fit my fanfic. And I have no idea where this fits on the show's timeline, just go with it.**

**_Hanna's with Caleb. (Although I was so itching to turn her gay…)_**

**_Emily's with Paige._**

**_Spencer was with Toby but broke it off._**

**_Aria and Ezra didn't pursue anything once they found out he was her teacher._**

* * *

Veronica and Peter Hastings were extremely dedicated to their work, they traveled a lot, leaving their daughter, Spencer, home alone very often. Which suited Spencer and her best friends just fine. The Hastings' house was the usual place for the girls' sleepovers.

And so, because her parents were away for the weekend, Spencer asked Hanna, Emily and Aria to sleep over.

The girls were currently talking about their love lives, or lack of in Spencer and Aria's case. "But I thought you and Toby were together?" Emily asked Spencer.

Spencer shrugged, "It just didn't work out. He's an amazing guy, but we're better off as friends."

"Well, Caleb and I are going strong," Hanna said proudly, "He's the best boyfriend ever," then she turned to Aria, "What about you, Ar, any love interests?" she winked.

Spencer froze, and turned to Aria, anxiously awaiting her answer, Aria just laughed, shaking her head, "No, I'm not really looking for anyone right now…"

Hanna raised an eyebrow, "Why the hell not? Em and I can't be the only ones dating!"

"Don't drag me into this…" mumbled Emily, making Spencer smile at her.

"I just haven't found anyone I'm interested in," Aria said, hoping that'd stop Hanna.

Hanna rolled her eyes, but before she could respond, Spencer said, "Okay, enough with the interrogation, leave Ar alone," making Hanna huff and turn to Emily.

Emily's eyes widened, already anticipating Hanna's questioning, but Spencer saved her, "And Emily too!"

Hanna pouted, "But Spence!"

Spencer shook her head, not responding, while Aria and Emily laughed.

After a few minutes of aimless chatter, Hanna sighed loudly, "I need something to drink," she looked at each of the girls then zoned in on Spencer, "Spencer, go get me something to drink."

Spencer stopped mid-sentance, and turned from Emily, facing Hanna, "Excuse me?"

"Well, you're our host," Hanna said, shrugging,

"Um," Spencer looked amused, "You never get us anything at your house, you make us go get whatever it is we want…"

Aria, knowing that Hanna and Spencer could go on forever, cut them both off, "I'll go get drinks. What do you guys want?"

Taking each of their orders, Aria headed down to the kitchen.

She could still hear her friend's voices and shook her head when she heard Hanna comment on Spencer's "gay wardrobe, no offense Em".

She was about to head back upstairs when her phone beeped, signaling a text. It was from an unknown number.

Aria took a deep breath, and prepared herself mentally before opening the text.

"When students kiss teachers, someone get HURT. That's a promise I'll keep… -A"

Aria stared at the text for the longest time wondering how in the name of all that is holy did A know about this.

Yes, Aria had gone to Hollis' bar and grill after she got back from Iceland. Yes, she'd talked to a cute guy who was going to teach. Yes, she'd liked him and she'd thought, what the hell, I probably won't see him again, and she'd made out with him. And yes, maybe she'd thought about going out with him sometime. But the second they saw each other in school, and they knew he was her teacher, they agreed to forget anything ever happened. It was wrong, they both knew that.

But nobody else did, and what if A had pictures? What if A told someone? Mr Fitz would get fired, and Aria couldn't allow that to happen.

But what did A want?

Aria knew that she had to tell the three girls laughing upstairs, they needed to know. She couldn't let them find out from A, she wouldn't.

Mind set, Aria grabbed the drinks on the kitchen island and headed back upstairs.

"Yes! I was about to die of thirst, Aria, what the hell took you so long?" Hanna exclaimed the second she saw Aria.

Spencer noticed Aria's nervous and scared look, "Ar, you okay?"

Aria bit her bottom lip and sat down next to Spencer, "Girls, I need to tell you something…"

They all knew it was something important, so they sat back down and stayed silent, urging Aria on.

"When we got back from Iceland, I was at Hollis' bar and grill and there was this really cute guy," Spencer and Emily looked at each other confused, while Hanna grinned, "OMG! Ar, did you…?"

Aria was confused for a second before she sighed and shook her head, "No, Han. It's not something like that! Just listen, will you?"

"Sorry.."

Aria nodded and smiled softly, "Anyway. We talked, about college and how I was thinking of English as my major, and he said he was going to start his first teaching job…" she bit her lip again, "And we made out in the bathroom," Aria rolled her eyes at Hanna's failed attempt at hiding her big smile, and strangely, that also comforted her, "But, the next day at school I saw him… It was Mr Fitz,"

"You made out with our English teacher?" Emily asked.

Aria nodded, "But I swear, we both promised to forget about him the second we knew he was my teacher."

Spencer turned Aria towards her, "Okay, Ar, but that's not what's scaring you, is it?"

"No," Aria started, "I got a text, from A… Just read it," and she gave them her phone.

Hanna, Emily and Spencer exchanged looks, silently deciding on a course of action.

"A's probably just messing with you," said Hanna.

Emily agreed, "Yeah, Ar, you know how A is, they're probably bored and messing with you. I wouldn't worry."

Aria looked at Spencer, "Spence? What do you think?"

Spencer looked at Aria, silent for a few seconds, "A never does anything without a purpose, but I don't think you should worry yet," Spencer smiled a little, "Now, how about we try and forget about A for the night?"

The other three wholeheartedly agreed.

"Yes! Now, is Mr Fitz a good kisser?" Hanna asked.

They all laughed at her question.

Aria pretended for the whole weekend that she had forgotten about A, but she still felt, and knew that she was A's target.

—-

Monday, at school, Aria was about to leave the bathroom, when her phone beeped. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening the text.

"This is mine. You need to give it to me or else… -A"

There was a picture attached, a picture of a box that Jason had given Aria a week ago, telling her it belonged to Alison. Why would A want that?

But then Aria realized that this wasn't just A messing with her, A wanted something, needed something. And if Aria didn't comply, Ezra would get hurt, he'd get fired.

Aria couldn't take it any longer, she started breathing heavily and she sat down on the floor, resting her head on the wall behind her before calling Spencer.

—-

Spencer was at her locker, getting her books for the nest couple of periods out, when her phone vibrated. She put her books back in her locker momentarily, and answered the call after seeing Aria's name.

"Ar?"

Aria sighed, "Spence, could you come to the bathroom, please?"

Spencer didn't question her best friend, "I'll be right there."

They hung up and Spencer all but ran to the bathroom.

Entering and seeing Aria on the floor, close to tears, broke Spencer's heart. She wasn't stupid, she knew that she was in love with Aria. So the sight of the smaller girl broken down, made her unbelievably sad.

She quietly made her way to Aria and sat down next to her.

"I think it's my turn…" Aria broke the silence.

Spencer glanced at her, "What do you mean?"

Aria has yet to open her eyes, "To be A's plaything…" then she gave Spencer her phone, showing her the text.

Spencer, at the moment, wanted to find A and torture them until they could barely speak, then kill them. Why would anyone want to hurt someone as sweet and loving as Aria?

She knew she had to be supportive, "Aria, look at me," she waited until the girl complied before she continued, "You are stronger than you think, okay? Don't give A the satisfaction of seeing you break down,"

"But, if I don't do what they want…."

Spencer shook her head, "No. You are not going to give in to that bitch's threats, okay? Ignore them."

Aria knew that Spencer would take nothing less than an agreement, so she nodded and hugged her best friend, "I'm really grateful to have you in my life."

—-

Aria was getting ready for bed, when her phone beeped, and she had to blink away tears, she wasn't weak but she didn't know how to act in this situation.

"YOU DIDN'T BITE THE FIRST TIME BUT YOU WILL. -A"

Aria turned the lights off and got in bed, before she allowed her tears to flow.

—-

Three days later, Hanna, Spencer and Emily were standing at Aria's locker, waiting for her. None of them spoke a word.

Finally, Hanna broke the silence, "Okay, I guess I'll be the one to say it…" the other two avoided her glare, "There's something wrong with Aria."

"I know!" Spencer exclaims, "This morning, I went to pick her up for school and she thought it was Saturday!"

Emily hesitated, "Yesterday, she had her Biology book for English… She never brings the wrong textbook."

"Oh god, and just now, in P.E…." Hanna stopped when Spencer pinched her, and good thing too, because Aria had arrived.

Aria noticed the awkward looks the three sported, and she knew they'd stopped talking just when she got there, "What?"

Hanna grabbed Spencer's arm, "We have a project due…"

Spencer nodded frantically, "Yup, we have to go."

Emily's eyes widened, "I need to meet Paige…"

Aria stood there, watching her three best friends run off, knowing that they were lying. And of course, that's exactly when she got a text from an unknown number.

"Look at you, all alone in a crowd. xoxo -A"

Aria couldn't take it, what if A was right; that she was alone. Her friends did just lie to get away from her.

She holds herself together until she reaches her car, where she completely breaks down. She hates crying, but she couldn't control it at the moment; she was A's new target, her friends were most likely sick of her and wanted her out of the group…

And Aria knew she was being irrational, she knew her friends weren't, would never leave her behind, but she was scared and alone.

She collected herself enough to drive home.

She was in her bedroom, debating calling Spencer and telling her everything, when she got a text. Aria hated texts so much. Before, the texts wouldn't be "as bad" because she had her three best friends there. Now, she was all alone.

"Reminder: I own you. -A"

With a picture attached; a picture of Aria and Ezra kissing.

Aria started tearing up. She didn't realize how much she'd been hoping that A was bluffing and that they didn't have any evidence of what happened.

Her phone vibrated.

"You still have something that belongs to me. Bring it or that picture goes viral. -A"

Aria went to sleep, terrified, knowing that tomorrow would bring instructions that she was going to, had to follow, alone.

—-

Aria woke up to knocking and her mom's voice, "Aria, sweetie, a letter arrived for you."

Aria suddenly felt very awake. She opened her bedroom door, kissed her mother good morning and took the letter.

She sat on her bed, eyes closed, counting to ten before she opened the letter;

"457 Grover Rd. 5:30. Come alone. And if you even think about telling your "friends", think again. xoxo -A"

She looked at her desk where she had one of her favorite pictures of her and her friends. In the picture, Emily was giving Hanna a piggy back ride, and Spencer had her arms wrapped around Aria. Aria really loved that picture, Spencer always made her feel safe. No matter what was happening, if Spencer was there, Aria felt safe, and she knew Emily and Hanna felt the same, that was just the effect Spencer had, she made you feel so safe and secure. Aria loved that and she wished Spencer was there.

—-

Aria was at school physically, but mentally she was thinking of what she was going to do in a few minutes. Her friends were around her, talking, laughing but she was barely paying them any attention.

Spencer, Hanna and Emily were not, in fact, idiots, and they knew something was up with Aria, but when Emily opened her mouth to speak, Aria cut her off, "You'd know if something was wrong with one of us, right?" but she didn't give them a chance to respond, "Like if… never mind. I have to go," she took one of the books she was holding, "Here, Spence, thanks for lending it to me."

With that, she left.

—-

Aria went home, scared, took Alison's box and started driving to the designated location.

It was dark, and Aria tried to swallow down her fears as she took the box and started walking.

—-

Hanna, Spencer and Emily were in Spencer's room, talking about Aria when Spencer's phone signaled a text.

"KISS BYE BYE TO YOUR B.F.F. -A"

Spencer froze before she called Aria. But she almost died upon hearing her best friends' voice mail greeting.

"What? Spencer!" Hanna demands, "You're freaking us out!"

Spencer threw her phone at Hanna, remembering the book Aria gave her at school, "I didn't give this to her…" she mumbled, looking through it.

She barely stopped herself from screaming in joy when she saw the note taped inside, 457 Grover Rd. "Thank you Aria!"

She turned to Hanna and Emily, "You two stay here."

"What, why?" asked Hanna.

"What if she comes back?" retorted Spencer, "Just stay, and if I'm not back in an hour, I'm at 457 Grover Rd."

—-

Aria was probably standing in the same spot for ten minutes before she heard footsteps behind her. She turned and screamed as someone hit her head, hard enough to draw blood and cause her to pass out.

—-

Spencer saw Aria's car and was mentally chanting "please be okay, please be alive."

She ran out of the car, looking for her best friend, the girl she's in love with. And she found her, on the ground, unconscious, with a hooded figure standing above her.

When the figure noticed her, they grabbed the box that fell next to Aria's feet and ran. Spencer so wanted to run after them, but the sight of Aria, passed out and bleeding stopped her.

She quickly made her way to the smaller girl, put her head on her lap and called 911.

"Aria, please wake up…"

Aria's eyes opened slightly, "Spencer…"

Spencer smiled and sighed, relived, "Yeah, you're so smart. But you should've outright told me…"

"And deny you the feeling of accomplishment when you found me? Never…" Aria was whispering. She was having trouble speaking, that was not a good sign.

"Ar, can you get up?"

Aria barely shook her head, "No… I… I feel like throwing up… Everything is blurry…"

"You're gonna be okay, you're gonna be just fine," Spencer tried to comfort her, "I love you, Ar," she whispered, barely audible.

But before she could find out whether or not Aria had heard, the ambulance arrived.

—-

A couple of days after Aria left the hospital, the girls were all in her room, joking and laughing. And trying to put behind the last two weeks, each feeling guilty for their own reasons.

Emily got up, "Han and I need to go, we promised Mrs Marin that we'd be home by ten," she ignores Hanna's groaning and hugged Aria, "If you need anything, just call, okay?"

Aria smiled and nodded, "Of course."

Hanna rolled her eyes and hugged her friend, "I hate living with Em…"

They other three girls laughed at her.

They waved goodbye as Emily dragged Hanna out of the room, leaving Spencer and Aria alone.

"You don't have to go?" Aria asked.

Spencer shook her head, "No, actually I was hoping you'd let me sleep over…?"

Aria smiled, "That'd be great!"

The two girls talked for a while before getting ready for bed.

Lying in bed, both awake, Aria whispered, "Spence, when you rescued me, you said something… Just before the medics arrived…"

Spencer stayed quiet.

"And I was wondering… When you said you loved me, what did you mean?"

Spencer swallowed, "I meant… I meant as more than friends. I meant that I was in love with you. That I couldn't bare you leaving me. I couldn't handle the thought of you kissing someone else. I couldn't…"

Aria turned to the girls next to her, and kissed her.

Pulling away, "I was so scared… None of you knew, and I was all alone and A was there…"

Spencer pulled her more-than-best-friend close to her, "I swear, Aria, if you'd told me… None of that matters now, I've got you and I'll never let you go."

Aria teared up a little, but other than that, she felt extremely safe, like nothing could get her as long as she was in Spencer's arms. That's the feeling she was talking about before. Spencer is the most beautiful, amazing, incredible, generous, loyal person you'll ever meet.

And Aria was beyond happy to be in her arms.

"Spencer, I love you too."

Spencer smiled, "Oh, and don't you ever do something as stupid as this ever again."

Aria chuckled, "I won't."

* * *

**So, what do you think? Were you confused? Was something unclear?**

**Do you have any prompts for me? I am itching to write Spanna or Hannily! **

**Hope you enjoyed this :)**

**Cheers.**


End file.
